dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucina vs Palutena
Lucina vs Palutena is a match from the Smash Bros. Tournament Semi Finals. Description KnivesFlyYouDie vs Peep4Life! Things heat up now as we reach the closing stages of the tournament. 4 remain, but which of these two will make it to the final? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Results Fight ARENA FEROX Two beams of light shone down from either end of the stadium and from them emerged the Princess of Ylisse, Lucina, and the Goddess of Light, Palutena, respectively. Lucina immediately recognised the location, though Palutena needed a second to adjust to her new surroundings. Lucina pointed her sword towards the goddess. “Do you intend to stand in my way as well?” she yelled over to her. Palutena glanced over at her newest adversary. “You should think twice before raising your blade against a deity” she answered, twirling her staff and preparing for battle. Here we go! Lucina wasn’t in the mood for thinking twice and immediately made a break for Palutena, her sword by her side. She raised her blade to stab the goddess in the chest, but Palutena warped away just in time and reappeared behind her. “What?” Lucina shouted before Palutena lifted her into the air with her staff and shot at her with an Autoreticle while she was still in the air. Lucina slashed each burst of energy and destroyed them before landing in front of her foe, attempting to stab her in the heart. Palutena trapped the blade in her staff and tossed Lucina backwards. She continued her offence by slashing the Princess of Ylisse several times with her wings, then attempted to slam her wings down on top of Lucina. Lucina wasn’t having this though and parried in time, slashing Palutena in the chest and knocking her back.The goddess glided to safety, though she definitely felt the effect of the attack. Palutena attempted another Autoreticle, which Lucina dodged before slashing at Palutena once again. “Reflect!” the goddess called, summoning a barrier in front of her. Lucina’s attack bounced right off the barrier, but she continued to swing at it in frustration, though to no avail. Palutena warped behind Lucina again and went to slash her with her wings again. “Not this time!” Lucina taunted, parrying the attack and again knocking Palutena back. The princess did not hold back and rushed at Palutena again, who raised her staff in defence. Lucina’s blade bounced off the staff and the two combatants engaged in a duel of sword versus staff. After a while, the two engaged in a blade lock, which Palutena won by tripping Lucina and smacking her away with the staff before bombarding her with Autoreticles. When the smoke cleared, Lucina was grounded and bleeding heavily.“This battle is over!” Palutena declared, wings raised above her fallen foe. Lucina’s hand reached for her sword and she was able to retrieve it just in time. She slashed one of Palutena’s wings clean off, then rushed in and removed her other wing with her blade. Palutena cried out in pain and Lucina put an end to her suffering by charging up a Shield Breaker, which the Goddess of Light had no time or strength to muster up a counter. The impact sent Palutena careening off stage, where she exploded in a bright light and her trophy fell into the pit below. Lucina collapsed to her knees, blood pouring from her face and panting for breath. Her moment of peace was interrupted almost as soon as it began when a large gunship appeared over the arena and two claws swung down. One reached down and obtained the trophy of the defeated Palutena, while the other made a grab at Lucina. The princess attempted to evade, though her effort was in vain and she was seized by the claw and brought up to the ship where she would meet her final adversary. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Lucina!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs Sword themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Staff themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Follow-Up